


Half hour in heaven

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First AO3 Post, demencia is one of flugs experiments, i will probably make more, its short and silly, kind of, not english writter, paperhat mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Flug had his half hour in heaven, now he have to deal with his annoying creation.





	Half hour in heaven

  
 "You smell weird."  
 Doctor Flug flinched. He headed to the lab from really important, lets say, meeting, from which he ran how fast he could. He didn’t take shower and, to be honest, he wasn’t even thinking what he was doing.  
 "Yeah, it’s definitely not just your scent." Demencia stuck her nose into Flugs clothes and took really deep breath. Flugs reaction was instant, he pushed her and smoothed his shirt.  
 "I don’t know what are you talking about. Move, I have much work to do."  
 Demencia moved, but went after him.  
 "I swear something is wrong with you! You smell like vanilla, sweat, which is weird because you never exercise, even if your life depends on it, and something… I don’t know, I never smelled anything like this before!"  
 "Is that all?" muttered Flug. He started to regret giving Demencia that good sense of smell.  
 "Well, there is this strong, lovely scent of Black Hat, but everything in mansion smell like him, so it’s nothing weird."  
 Flugs hearth stopped when he heard that. Instantly he felt flush. Nobody but him and his boss should know what happened, especially Demencia.  
 "Y-yeah, if it’s nothing special, a-and nothing to do with B-black Hat, why don’t you s-stop pursue this issue?" he started to stutter. He was going down. Why was this hallway longer than before? He speeded up, Demencia after him.  
 "You hide something!" she yelled. "And it have something to do with Black Hat! Tell me! Tell me! What is this weird, funny smell?!"  
 At this moment both of them was running, Flug covered in blush and sweat, Demencia excited.  
 "Demencia!" Doctor ran into lab and covered enter with his body. "It have nothing to do with you!" He slammed door and waited few seconds.  
 Demencia made disappointed huff and slowly walked away. Flug sighed and placed his forehead on the door. He would have to make The Talk with her.  
 Everything was wrong.  
 He wouldn’t say, that he didn’t want what happened. Actually it was the nicest half hour in his whole life. But when it was over, the realization hit him. He, doctor Flug, with his boss, Black Hat, his _boss_ , demon Black Hat, had sex. Amazing, perfect half hour of sex. But he couldn’t take this information to him. So he ran. And he ran into Demencia. And he would have to explain everything to his boss, his boss who had anger issue, his furious, demonic boss. Flug shivered and turned around.  
 "You know I could make it longer?"  
 Flugs hearth stopped once again. Ah yes. Black Hat. His demonic boss. He could easily just teleport himself here or something, right?  
 "I think we need to talk, Flug." Black Hat's voice was pure venom.  
 Yep. This was how poor doctor would die. Half hour in heaven and then rest of the life in deepest hell.  
 Sometimes Flug hated his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello villains! I have to tell, i never wrote anything in english. This drabble is my first baby step , so please, tell me about every error you find. Really hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
